The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a replaceable battery module for a notebook computer.
In a notebook computer, it is desirable to allow a removable storage device to be replaced with an additional battery module as the user requires. In order to secure the battery module into the computer, some type of latch feature is required. The utility of the battery module is extended when the design is standardized such that it is interchangeable within a family of products. Users have enjoyed such interchangeability for several years, and it has contributed to manufacturing and engineering efficiencies. Today, there is a need to redefine the battery and storage module for use in smaller notebook computers and to accommodate new interfaces, and battery technologies. Removable storage modules like CDROMs have a unique shape. Therefore, optimizing the bay for both storage modules and batteries will generally require some tradeoff. It is desirable to minimize the notebook computer size and maximize the expandability (including extended battery life) by creating a flexible module interface.
Currently, some notebook computers have a media bay latch mechanism on the bottom of the notebook computer housing. The bay is very flexible in that it will house a battery pack with eight 18 mm diameter cells, in addition to a CDROM or other storage device. The downside is that significant space is wasted in the notebook computer, and the module cannot be removed when the notebook computer is docked. Some current notebook computers have a thinner media bay that can also house a battery. The module shape matches the unusual shape of the CDROM, and the latch and extraction mechanism is located in the notebook computer. Because the latch in the notebook computer consumes space under the module, the battery pack thickness is limited to the CDROM thickness. This has severely limited the ability to fit a high capacity battery in the media bay.
Some products have had bays for removable batteries or drives that included integrated fastening and removal mechanisms. Examples include the XPI battery, XPI hard drive and CPx hard drive manufactured by Dell Computer Corporation of Austin, Tex. In each of the above examples, the extensibility and flexibility of the module is limited in that the XPI battery and CPx hard drive modules include part of the bottom surface of the notebook computer, and they cannot be used across different notebook families where the drive may be mounted at a different height. The XPI hard drive latch is included at the front corner of the notebook computer outline, and is restricted to the front left location of the notebook. None of these examples were designed to be a flexible expansion bay that may accept hard drives, CD-ROMs, and battery modules.
Therefore, what is needed is a durable, easily removable battery module which is of a reduced size for compatibility with a media bay of smaller notebook computer sizes.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a removable battery module for a notebook computer which has a quick latch device. To this end, a latch assembly includes a support body and a latch actuator mounted on the support body for movement between a first position and a second position. A first movable catch member extends from a first surface of the support body and a second movable catch member extends from a second surface of the support body. A first flexible member interconnects the first catch member and the latch actuator. A second flexible member interconnects the second catch member and the latch actuator. As a result, movement of the latch actuator from the first position to the second position, moves the first and second flexible members and retracts the first and second catch members towards the support body.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that a battery module can be removed by a one-handed motion at one point of contact with the latch actuator.